


Um dia dos namorados memorável

by SophiaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSnape/pseuds/SophiaSnape
Summary: Severo Snape detesta o dia dos namorados. Todos aqueles corações e cartões e chocolates... pesadelo. Mas talvez, finalmente, ele tenha um que valha a pena comemorar. Resposta ao desafio Severístico de dia dos namorados 2020 do grupo Severo Snape Fanfictions. Aproveitem! E, claro, comentem.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	Um dia dos namorados memorável

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, gente! Essa fanfic é uma resposta ao desafio de Dia dos Namorados do grupo Severo Snape Fanfiction. Espero que gostem!  
> E só uma perguntinha antes de começarem:
> 
> E se... Severo Snape te pegasse saindo do banho? Completamente nua? O que você faria? haha aproveitem!

— Merlin! – Severo resmungou, se esquivando da decoração ridícula colocada por Minerva em praticamente todos os lugares habitáveis do castelo. Ele absolutamente detestava a semana do dia dos namorados com todas as suas forças, e ele não sabia se era uma impressão, mas parecia muito pior este ano.

E talvez estivesse mesmo, porque Minerva estava decidida a comemorar em grande estilo cada maldita data comemorativa, na esperança de que centenas de corações cor de rosa apagassem as memórias da guerra. Não apagava, mas para o crédito dela, deixava Severo irritado a ponto de realmente não navegar nas águas do passado. O que já era alguma coisa, ele tinha que admitir.

Depois de um dia completamente exaustivo tentando conter hormônios adolescentes, cartões musicais, presentes e chocolates por todo lado, tudo que ele precisava era de um banho longo e quente sem ser interrompido nos seus próprios aposentos. Não bastava a diretora no pé dele, Severo ainda tinha que aturar Hermione Granger como professora de Transfiguração. Sinceramente, as duas unidas faziam a vida dele um inferno.

Quando a garota fora anunciada como nova professora, a dois anos atrás, ele ficou em choque.

— Você sucumbiu de vez à loucura, Minerva? – ele perguntara a ela na ocasião, e Minerva apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele, divertida.

— Não que eu saiba, Severo.

— _Granger_? Sério? Uma pirralha tentando controlar crianças e adolescentes?

— Dificilmente, Severo. A Senhorita Granger completou seus estudos, e é uma mulher adulta. Jovem, sim, mas não tanto quanto você quando começou a lecionar aqui. – Minerva argumentou, o desafiando com o olhar enquanto despachava uma papelada para o Ministério.

— É totalmente diferente e-

— Severo, já está decidido. Só espero que você não faça um inferno a vida da pobre garota aqui.

— Espero que _ela_ não faça da minha vida aqui um inferno. – retrucou.

— Bobagem! Agora vá, você tem uma aula com o sexto ano e eu uma reunião com o Ministro. – ela se levantou, indicando a porta. Quando Severo estava no limiar, ela completou: - E, Severo... quem sabe não se tornam até amigos?

Snape ficou tão chocado que sequer a dignou com uma resposta, saindo do escritório dela da mesma maneira que entrou: furioso. - Aposto que ela não dura uma semana.

Só que ela durou. Três anos e alguns meses. E ela foi magnífica. E estranhamente, eles tinham se tornado amigos. Mais ou menos. E em sua defesa, o que ele poderia fazer? Porque **um** : a garota – não, mulher – era brilhante. Era inteligente, gentil, amorosa. Não era uma combinação que se via muito por aí. Foi inevitável que depois do oitavo mês tentando evitá-la de todas as formas possíveis ele tivesse se rendido porque **dois** : Minerva também era implacável, e ela estava decidida a fazer com que todos na equipe se dessem bem – seja lá o que isso significava, mas ele não pensou muito nas implicações disso porque **três** : estava muito ocupado tentando não vacilar quando a professora Granger estava perto porque **quatro** : ela era linda. Não bastavam todas as outras qualidades, ela também tinha que ser adorável.

Só que **cinco:** as impropriedades disso eram enormes. Ele NÃO poderia estar atraído pela Professora Granger, pelo amor de Deus. Ele só... _não_. E estar sentado ao lado dela no Salão Principal, temendo o momento que ela receberia um cartão ou chocolate de um – ou vários – admiradores secretos, era pura tortura. Felizmente, ou não, ela se desculpou alegando uma dor de cabeça e se retirou do jantar antes que ele fizesse o mesmo. Já era difícil lidar com a atração que sentia por ela praticamente todos os dias do ano, mas neste dia específico, com todo o apelo de amor e romance, ele não poderia.

Então era por isso que ele estava, finalmente, encerrando a noite para um banho muito necessário. Mas, claro, o castelo tinha outros planos. – O que um aluno estaria fazendo no banheiro dos monitores? – ele murmurou, já com a varinha em punho. Essa era uma área proibida desde a guerra, porque certas partes do castelo ainda não eram totalmente seguras pois corriam alto risco de desabamento.

Se fosse um aluno, estaria em sérios problemas. Especialmente porque o humor de Severo estava no limite. E então ele entrou, preparado para agir como o típico Professor Snape, e seu mundo inteiro ficou em suspenso.

Como espião duplo, ele foi colocado incontáveis vezes em posições difíceis, que exigiam calma, cautela, frieza e muito controle. Mas nunca, nem nos seus sonhos mais loucos, ele foi confrontado com _isso_. E, pensando em perspectiva, talvez não tivesse sido a melhor abordagem. Mas agora era tarde demais. Ele já tinha visto, bem... tudo. E esse tudo era uma Hermione Granger totalmente nua saindo da banheira.

Seu cérebro tentou funcionar, mas ele só conseguir olhar para ela totalmente paralisado. Ele tinha certeza que parecia um idiota completo, mas não conseguia evitar. Hermione Granger era... uma _deusa_. A pele úmida banhada pela luz da lua e algumas velas, o cabelo meio solto e úmido caindo pelos ombros, os seios perfeitos... _NÃO_. Não vá lá, Severo.

— Merda, Severo! Saia daqui! – ela estava falando alguma coisa, e ele teve que se esforçar para entender.

— E-eu, desculpe... Eu não, bem, não sabia e... – ele parou de gaguejar, tentando assumir o controle – Senhorita Granger, o que _você_ faz aqui?

— Pelo amor dos deuses! O óbvio! Eu é que pergunto: o que você faz aqui?!

— Ouvi um barulho e achei que algum aluno pudesse estar aprontando alguma cois-

— E aí você decidiu entrar? – na sua indignação, ela levantou as mãos que tentavam esconder a sua nudez – Ótima ideia! Você sabe que aqui é uma área proibida.

— Exatamente! – ele respondeu.

— Mas eu não sou mais uma aluna, sou? – ela gritou, nervosa, tentando esconder os seios e as partes íntimas ao mesmo tempo. Mas a implicação da sua fala foi ainda pior, porque tudo que a mente de Severo conseguir processar era o fato de que ela realmente não era uma aluna, e sim uma mulher maravilhosa que ele estava completamente atraído.

E então seus olhos vagaram novamente pelo corpo dela, passando pelos seios que mal estavam ocultos pelo braço esquerdo, a cintura larga e perfeita, e o triângulo de cachos castanhos que a outra mão dela tentava esconder.

— Severo Snape! – ela gritou, chocada por ele ainda estar ali, e Snape finalmente acordou do transe, tropeçando nos pés enquanto saía apressado.

E ele se sentia tão humilhado e envergonhado que, antes que pudesse entender o que estava dizendo, gritou: – 100 pontos para a grifinória!

E foi só quando ele estava seguro nos seus aposentos, as costas apoiadas na pesada porta de pedra, ofegante, que ele acordou para o que dissera. Porque **um** : ela não era uma aluna e **dois** : pela primeira vez na vida ele deu pontos para a grifinória, mesmo que não fossem reais.

 _Merda_.

...

Era sábado de manhã, o Salão Principal estava vazio, e nada do professor Snape. Ele não viera para o jantar ontem, e não estava no café da manhã, e provavelmente tentaria ignorá-la o quanto fosse possível. – Idiota. – Hermione murmurou dentro da xícara, mas não passou despercebido por Minerva.

— Severo não tomará o café da manhã conosco, Hermione? – Minerva perguntou, e Hermione engasgou com o chá.

— Não sei, por que eu saberia? – ela tentou parecer casual, mas falhou.

— Bom – Minerva deu de ombro – vocês são amigos, imaginei que soubesse. Tem uma semana que ele não aparece para tomar café da manhã, e quando ele está aqui para o jantar, você não está.

— Bem, sim. – Hermione concordou, tentando acalmar seu coração – Datas comemorativas são sempre estressantes, e com o Dia dos Namorados chegando... Você sabe, os alunos ficam loucos. Tenho certeza que ele aparecerá para o almoço.

— Claro. – Minerva concordou, decidindo se interferia ou se deixava as coisas para eles resolverem sozinhos. – Sabe, Hermione... Severo é um bom homem, e você sabe disso. Mas para algumas coisas ele é... lento. Poderia atingi-lo como um _Expelliarmus_ e mesmo assim ele não perceberia.

— Não entendi, Minerva.

— Acho que entendeu, querida. Tome o seu chá, você terá um sábado interessante pela frente. E quem sabe a tempo para o dia dos namorados.

— Mas-

— Obrigada, querida. – Minerva sorriu, dando um tapinha amigável na mão dela antes de ser virar para conversar com Pomona.

Hermione ficou sozinha com os seus pensamentos por um momento antes de se levantar. Minerva estava certa. Ela sentira terrivelmente a falta dele durante a semana, mas aquilo estava ficando ridículo. E ela sabia que se alguém tinha que dar o primeiro passo, seria ela.

Ela tentou o óbvio, que seriam os aposentos dele e depois o laboratório, mas ele não estava. Ela passou pela Torre de Astronomia, e nada. Sua próxima ideia era o Lago Negro, lugar que ela descobriu ser um dos seus favoritos, e eles frequentemente caminhavam por lá nos intervalos entre as aulas e finais de semana.

A amizade entre eles a pegou completamente desprevenida. Quando ela começou a lecionar, estava receosa em que tipo de relação eles teriam, já que Severo nunca fora um grande fã dela – o eufemismo do século, mas Hermione estava disposta a tentar. Ela sorriu com carinho ao lembrar da primeira noite que saíram para beber com Minerva, Pomona e Hagrid.

Ela ficou chocada ao ver os professores num ambiente tão descontraído, e mesmo Severo parecia um novo homem. O humor negro dele estava mais leve, ainda que afiado, e seus comentários eram divertidos e inteligentes. Ela o pegou revirando os olhos para uma Minerva quase bêbada várias vezes, mas não com malícia, e sim com contentamento. Era demais.

— Não vai beber, Granger? É um rito de passagem, você sabe. – ele a surpreendeu, aparentemente puxando assunto enquanto os outros estava distraídos decidindo o que pedir para comer.

— Ah, quero dizer... sim. Eu sou fraca com bebidas, e não quero estar de ressaca amanhã. – ela deu um sorriso sem graça, forçando sua mente a continuar o assunto. – É sempre assim? Quando se reúnem para beber, quero dizer.

— Hmm – ele cantarolou, a sombra de um sorriso no canto da boca. – Na maior parte das vezes desde que as aulas voltaram, sim. Eu não participava desses encontros antes disso.

Hermione entendeu o significado oculto por trás das palavras dele e mudou de assunto antes que ele se fechasse novamente – Bem, ainda estou tentando lidar com uma Minerva bêbada.

— Você não viu nada ainda, Sr.ª Granger.

— Não sou mais sua aluna. – ela sorriu.

— Força do hábito, _Professora_ Granger. – ele levantou o copo em reconhecimento, e eles se perderam em risos, batatas fritas, conversas sem sentido e álcool.

Hermione não se sentia tão leve assim em muito, muito tempo, e o mais surreal de tudo era que ela estava se divertindo com os seus professores. Ela saía para beber com Harry, Ron e Gina, claro, mas pela primeira vez ela se sentiu parte da equipe, uma igual entre os seus agora colegas de trabalho.

Naquela noite, Minerva se retirou mais cedo, e Pomona e Hagrid não estavam nem um pouco dispostos a encerrar a noite, então Hermione e Severo voltaram sozinhos por todo caminho até o castelo.

— Achei que você nunca falaria comigo. – Hermione comentou, bêbada o suficiente para não ligar em confrontar seu antigo professor de poções.

Ele a olhou, surpreso, depois desviou o olhar para as botas, um pouco envergonhado – Torci para que a sua estadia aqui fosse curta.

— Nossa – Hermione parou, entre ultrajada e decepcionada – O senhor me odeia tanto assim? Sei que não fui a sua aluna favorita, e eu sinto muito por todos os problemas que causei – ela tropeçou nas palavras, furiosa – e também pela sua capa no primeiro ano. E desculpe por ter desvendado seu quebra-cabeça estúpido.

Severo arqueou a sobrancelha, querendo ficar furioso com ela, mas achando impossível. Não quando ela tropeçava nos próprios pés enquanto tentava formar frases completas.

— E desculpe por termos achado que você era culpado no terceiro ano. Mas eu sou adulta agora, não podemos – soluço – esquecer?

— Eu ia apenas dizer, Professora Granger, que esperava que você fizesse outras coisas com a sua vida. Você é uma bruxa inteligente, poderia fazer melhor.

— Ah – ela ofegou, chocada. Ele nunca, em toda a sua vida, fizera um elogio tão abertamente – Melhor que ser professora?

— Melhor que se enfurnar em Hogwarts com os seus velhos professores como colegas.

— Eu gosto de tê-los como colegas. Além disso, Hogwarts é o meu lar. E você, _professor_ , não está velho.

— Acredite, eu estou. – ele voltou a caminhar, oferecendo o braço para ela se apoiar – E o que exatamente você fez com a minha capa no primeiro ano?

— Bem, eu- ela gaguejou – coloquei fogo.

— Foi você! – ele se virou bruscamente, chocado.

— Achei que era você enfeitiçando o Harry – ela deu de ombros, envergonhada.

— Eu estava ajudando o idiota do Potter. – Severo argumentou, adorando provocá-la.

— Sinto muito. Realmente. Não sabíamos disso na época. – ela parou de andar quando alcançaram os portões da escola, fazendo-o se virar para olhar para ela.

— Não. Claro que não. – O tom resignado dele não passou despercebido para ela, que deu um sorriso triste.

— Podemos começar de novo? – ela tentou, estendo a mão. – Prazer, sou Hermione Granger, professora de Transfiguração. – Uma parte no fundo da mente dela tentava chamá-la a razão, mas o álcool em seu corpo não podia se importar menos com propriedade.

Severo suspirou, olhando com cautela para a mão estendida. Hermione se sentia ridícula, parada na frente dele, no frio, mal se mantendo em pé, esperando um acordo de paz que muito provavelmente não seria selado. E a perspectiva disso a deixou momentaneamente enjoada. Ela queria culpar o álcool, mas aquela parte sensata e racional da sua mente sabia que era algo mais que isso. Algo que ela ainda não estava preparada para entender, mas que parecia extremamente importante no seu futuro. Alguma voz interior – por mais ridículo que isso soasse – a dizia que se aproximar de Severo Snape, por mais surreal que fosse, era a coisa mais certa que ela faria. Como um ponto de virada.

Mas quando ele não retornou, ela se sentiu estúpida e quase abaixou o braço. Quase. Porque antes que ela pudesse fazer sua mente funcionar, Severo Snape pegou de volta. E, deuses, nada a prepara para o toque dele. As mãos grandes e frias na sua... os dedos longos calejados de horas e horas fazendo poções... O olhar imperturbável dele a olhando. Era demais.

Mas foi a voz dele, pouco acima de um sussurro, que a quebrou completamente: - Muito prazer professora Granger, sou Severo Snape, professor de Poções.

— Espero que possamos ser amigos.

— Colegas de trabalho. – ele corrigiu, tirando a mão da dela. Hermione perdeu o toque, mas decidiu não pensar sobre isso.

— Colegas de trabalho que saem para beber ocasionalmente.

— Hm – ele respondeu, ponderando – Não seria de tudo ruim, suponho.

— Humpf – Hermione bufou, revirando os olhos – É o melhor que pode fazer?

— Isso vai depender se a sua companhia se tornou suportável desde... bem, sempre.

— Adorável – ela respondeu, irônica.

— Eu faço o meu melhor – ele respondeu, imitando o tom dela – Primeiro as damas.

Hermione agradeceu com um aceno, entrando nos terrenos da escola. O resto da caminhada passou num silêncio confortável, como se eles tivessem feito isso várias vezes antes. Num certo momento Hermione tremeu de frio e Severo lançou um feitiço de aquecimento não verbal. Hermione sussurrou um ‘obrigada’ e bocejou ao passar pelas portas do castelo.

— Bem, então... Boa noite.

— Boa noite, Granger.

— Te vejo no café da manhã?

— Você parece pensar que eu tenho alguma escolha nisso. – ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Adorável, de fato. – ela sorriu, balançando a cabeça, e se virou para sair. No quarto degrau ela se virou e seus olhares se cruzaram mais uma vez, e Hermione pegou novamente aquela sombra de sorriso nos lábios dele. Só que desta vez era para ela. Desconcertada, ela acenou e saiu sem olhar para trás, o coração acelerado e os dedos trêmulos. Ela mal se deu conta de como havia chegado no seu quarto, mas a primeira coisa que ela pensou depois de fechar a porta foi:

— Merda.

A lembrança foi cortada quando Hermione chegou as margens do lago e viu Severo exatamente onde ele costumava ficar. Conhecendo-o agora, Hermione podia ver que ele estava tenso. Não querendo assustá-lo, ela apenas parou a uma certa distancia e esperou que ele a notasse.

— Não posso ter um minuto de paz neste castelo? – ele falou, sem sequer olhar para ela. Hermione recebeu o comentário como um tapa, pois estava carregado de uma malícia que ela não via nele a muito tempo.

— Você estava decidido a me evitar. Não tive escolha.

— Bem, você me encontrou. – ele finalmente se virou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

— Severo – ela deu um passo cauteloso para próximo dele, e não passou despercebido que ele teve que lutar consigo mesmo para não dar outro passo para trás – Somos adultos. O que aconteceu ontem foi embaraçoso, sim, mas não podemos esquecer? Não é grande coisa.

Ele acenou imperceptivelmente, desviando o olhar para os pés. Ele estava claramente envergonhado, e tudo que Hermione queria era dispersar essa nuvem de constrangimento entre eles.

— Senti sua falta ontem. Você não apareceu para nenhuma das refeições, e fiquei sem companhia para conversar. – Hermione sorriu, se aproximando mais.

— Bem – ele murmurou, incapaz de olhar para ela.

— Tive que ouvir o Flitwick falar por quase duas horas sobre a necessidade urgente de ser alterar o currículo escolar do segundo e terceiro ano. – ela suspirou dramaticamente, e Severo finalmente olhou para ela – Por conta disso você me deve uma cerveja amanteigada.

— Tudo bem, ele sorriu, divertido, indicando o caminho.

— Quem diria que você seria meu cavalheiro de armadura brilhante aqui em Hogwarts? – Hermione provocou enquanto deixavam o Lago para trás.

Severo bufou – Não se acostume, bruxa.

O clima entre eles ainda estava estranho, mas Hermione preencheu todos os momentos silenciosos com conversas aleatórias. Era como dar vários passos para trás, mas ela não se importava. Severo valia a pena. Hermione sabia, desde aquela fatídica noite que mudara tudo, que seria muito fácil se apaixonar por ele.

Sendo completamente honesta consigo mesma, ela sempre fora um pouco atraída por ele, mas seria loucura sequer comentar sobre isso com alguém, muito menos com Harry ou Ron. Ela achou por muito tempo que era uma típica queda de aluno para professor, totalmente sem sentido, e tentou nunca mais pensar no assunto.

Mas era como um ímã. Quanto menos ela tentava não pensar nele, mais ele estava em todos os lugares. Era como se tivesse um cantinho na sua mente reservada só para ele, intocável, mas precioso. E quando ela achava que estava conseguindo não pensar, Harry faria um comentário sobre ele durante o café da manhã n’Toca; ou então Arthur comentaria que ele vendera a casa que ninguém fazia ideia que ele tinha; ou Minerva comentaria displicentemente que ele voltara a lecionar na escola; e então, surpreendentemente, o professor dela na Ilvermorny citaria um artigo escrito por ele em sala e ele sempre voltava com força total para os seus pensamentos.

Hermione nunca conseguiu não pensar nele. Estava sempre ali, sem explicação.

E então... a amizade entre eles, que era preciosa demais para ela. Severo era um homem leal, inteligente, apaixonado. E o modo como ele olhava para ela quando conversavam... como se ela fosse a pessoa mais importante do mundo. Claro, ela tentava banir esse caminho de pensamentos. Era perigoso e não levaria a lugar nenhum.

— Eu juro, Minerva é pior que Albus com essas festas sem sentido – ele finalmente se soltara depois do segundo copo de cerveja.

— Tenho que admitir – Hermione fez uma careta, suspirando aliviada por estarem conversando normalmente. – Mas olha pelo lado positivo: pelo menos não será um baile.

O olhar em choque dele foi suficiente para fazê-la gargalhar: - Nem dê essa ideia a ela, Hermione. Sequer mencione. Não duvido que ela organizaria de um dia para o outro apenas para me irritar.

— Quem sabe ano que vem? – Hermione piscou para ele, adorando irritá-lo.

— Já será ruim o suficiente evitar que todos aquelas adolescentes idiotas não façam bebês na segunda-feira. – ele murmurou, irritado, fazendo sinal para o garçom trazer mais cerveja.

Eles conversaram por mais duas horas antes de voltar a tempo de se arrumarem para o jantar, mas Hermione permaneceu inquieta por todo o percurso. Ela não sabia o que havia de errado com ela, mas sabia que precisava dizer alguma coisa. O certo seria deixar o assunto do banheiro morrer, mas uma parte enorme dela queria provocá-lo. A parte que o desejava loucamente e mais do que um amigo queria – não, _precisava_ — saber se ele a via como mulher. Se desse errado, ela culparia o álcool.

— Então... – ela quebrou o silêncio, olhando timidamente para ele – O que você acha?

Severo franziu o cenho, confuso. – Você vai ter que ser mais específica.

— Bem – ela corou, se arrependendo de ter começado isso, mas sabendo que era tarde demais para voltar atrás – de mim.

Severo estava ainda mais confuso, mas antes que pudesse perguntar o que ela queria dizer a realização o atingiu.

— Hermione – ele protestou fracamente, sentindo seu rosto esquentar.

— Tudo bem – ela riu, mas era para mascarar como seu coração estava se partindo – esqueça que eu perguntei, foi tolice.

O restante do caminho foi anormalmente longo. Eles não tinham nada para falar um com o outro, e Hermione se bateu mentalmente por ter sido idiota a ponto de perguntar. Ela poderia pelo menos ter feito isso quando estivessem mais perto do castelo, para o caso de não sair como ela imaginara. O que estava acontecendo naquele exato momento.

Suspirando pela sua idiotice, ela murmurou um boa noite sem graça ao cruzar o limiar da porta, preparada para subir os degraus e chorar sozinha em seus aposentos.

— Você é uma mulher linda, Hermione. – ela o ouviu dizer, sentindo o coração bater cada vez mais rápido. Ela tinha escutado direito, ou era sua mente pregando peças? – Tudo em você é lindo. Sua mente, seu coração e... bem – ele pigarreou – seu corpo.

— Eu –

— E você tem seios lindos. – a confissão foi um choque tanto para Hermione quanto para o próprio Severo, que parecia tão surpreso quanto ela por ter deixado essa observação específica escapar.

Mas ante que Hermione pudesse sequer processar o que havia acabado de acontecer, ele saiu. Suas vestes negras ondulando até que ele fosse engolido pela escuridão noturna castelo afora.

...

— Está além de mim essa decoração absurda dias antes da data em si, Minerva. Caso não saiba, 14 de fevereiro é só amanhã, e parece que estamos comemorando esse absurdo durante toda a semana.

Minerva riu – Não seja tão mal-humorado, Severo. Pensei que você e a Hermione tivessem resolvido as coisas ontem.

— O que você quer dizer com ‘resolver as coisas’? – ele olhou para ela, surpreso pela pergunta inesperada.

— Bem, você não fez suas refeições aqui por dois dias, imaginei que algo estivesse errado. – ela deu de ombros, tomando um gole de chá enquanto lançava um olhar inocente para ele por trás da xícara.

Ele estreitou os olhos para ela, assumindo seu melhor tom intimidador: – Achou errado.

Mas não surtiu o menor efeito em Minerva, que apenas sorriu suavemente enquanto se servia de mais açúcar.

— De qualquer forma, você vai poder evitá-la hoje porque ela passará o domingo n’Toca, mas não pense que pode fazer isso para sempre. Quanto mais cedo resolverem isso, melhor. 

Severo segurou a xícara com força, tentando controlar a onda de pânico que o varreu naquele momento. Era ridículo. Eles não poderiam se evitar para sempre, claro, mas por quê Hermione tinha que fazer aquela pergunta ontem? Eles estavam indo tão bem.

E o que foi aquilo de falar dos seios dela? Ele estava louco?!

— Está tudo bem, professor Snape? – Hagrid perguntou ao lado dele, preocupado.

Snape abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido pelo tom condescendente de Minerva: - Severo não está sendo ele mesmo esses dias, Hagrid.

— Tenho certeza que você e a Hermione vão fazer as pazes. Uma moça de ouro, nossa Hermione – Hagrid riu, colocando as duas mãos na barriga – E ela gosta de você. – ele deu a Severo um olhar sugestivo, levantando as sobrancelhas e dando um cutucão no braço dele.

— Deixe o pobre garoto em paz, Hagrid. – Minerva pediu.

Severo esperou alguns segundos antes de se levantar da mesa, mas não antes de dar um longo olhar de censura para os dois.

Severo já estava fora do alcance quando a voz nada discreta de Hagrid comentou com Minerva:

— Será que aqueles dois vão finalmente se resolver?

A diretora deu um longo suspiro antes de sussurrar de volta: - Espero que sim, Hagrid. Quero vê-los felizes, e Merlin sabe que Severo merece alegria em sua vida. Mas ele tem que tirar a cabeça das suas incursões escuras do passado e tomar uma atitude. Não sei mais o que a pobre garota tem que fazer para atrair a atenção dele.

— Acho que todo o castelo já percebeu que eles se gostam. – Hagrid concordou, colocando um gorduroso pedaço de bife na boca.

— Só falta os dois se acertarem agora, e eu juro que se não fizerem nada até amanhã, eu mesma vou trancá-los no armário de vassouras. Escute bem o que eu te digo. – ela pontuou, apontando o dedo para ninguém em particular.

— Está pensando em fazer alguma coisa? – Hagrid perguntou, assustado.

— Deixa comigo. – ela respondeu, sabendo exatamente o que faria.

Seria um Dia dos Namorados épico.

...

— Qual o significado disso, Minerva? – Severo estava lívido.

Minerva olhou para ele com impaciência. – Isso o que, Severo?

_Os professores de Hogwarts estão cordialmente convidados para uma pequena recepção de dia dos namorados. Sabemos como o dia 14 de fevereiro pode ser estressante, então pensamos nesta confraternização entre colegas para relaxarmos. O encontro acontecerá depois do jantar dos alunos, na sala dos professores. Esperamos por você!_

_Afetuosamente,_

_Diretora Minerva McGonagall._

— Sim. E? – ela perguntou, impaciente.

— E? Hoje é segunda-feira. Tenho o primeiro horário de aula amanhã. _Cedo_.

— Eu não controlo o calendário e as datas comemorativas, Severo. O dia de são Valentim deste ano caiu na segunda. Está além da minha alçada mudar toda a rotatividade da Terra. Além disso, você está acostumado a dormir pouco. Chá?

— Bom, eu não vou. – ele cruzou os braços tentando parecer ameaçador, mas Minerva só conseguia enxergar um estudante emburrado.

— Não é uma escolha. – ela o ignorou, desta vez oferecendo torradas.

— E quem cuidará dos alunos?

— Por Merlin, Severo – Minerva estalou, impaciente – Eles já estarão na cama. E é só uma confraternização. Não é uma festa. Nem um baile. – ela pareceu pensar melhor e completou – Se bem que...

— Não – Severo a cortou – Não vá lá. Já temos bailes de formatura, bailes da vitória, bailes de Natal. É mais que suficiente.

— Hm – Minerva concordou, relutante – você está certo. O que torna a ideia da confraternização ainda melhor. Vejo você a noite.

Severo estreitou os olhos, possesso, mas sabia que era uma batalha perdida. Ele só não entendia o que o incomodava mais: a ideia de ser forçado a essa confraternização idiota ou sentir que Minerva pretendia fazer algo.

— Ainda aqui, Severo? Posso ajudar em algo mais?

— Por que mesmo aceitei voltar a trabalhar aqui?

Minerva riu alto, deixando Severo atordoado: - Não sei, querido, mas talvez você descubra hoje à noite? – ela sugeriu, e Severo sentiu o corpo gelar.

— O que está planejando, Minerva?

— Merlin, Severo, não seja neurótico. Só estou planejando uma noite agradável entre a equipe. E por equipe, inclui _você_.

— Aposto que está planejando alguma coisa. E não gosto do som disso. – ele resmungou.

— E o que você apostaria? – Minerva perguntou, os olhos brilhando maliciosamente.

— Sinto muito? – ele questionou.

— Vamos fazer uma aposta. – a diretora decidiu, de repente se sentindo muito empolgada.

— Não aposto com grifinórios. – ele respondeu, simplesmente.

— Ah, não seja estraga-prazeres – ela estalou – Vamos lá: prometo a você que a noite será perfeitamente agradável. Se estiver errada, te libero de monitorar todos os bailes de Natal da escola.

— Até quando? – ele ficou rapidamente interessado.

— Para sempre. Ou pelo menos enquanto lecionar aqui, claro.

— Não quero mais cobrir as viagens a Hogsmead também.

— Não abuse da sorte, Severo.

— Tudo ou nada.

— Bem – ela torceu a boca, assentindo.

— E se, por um milagre, a confraternização seja... tolerável – o que eu duvido muito, acrescentou, e eu perca essa aposta? O que _você_ ganha com isso?

— O prazer de uma noite agradável, claro. Além de ter que admitir que eu estava certa, e não ter que pensar em outro professor para cobrir a sua ausência. É o suficiente para mim. E então, é uma aposta?

Severo pensou bem, ponderou, até que por fim aceitou a mão dela, sentindo o estremecimento familiar de um acordo sendo fechado. Minerva sorriu como se tivesse ganho o prêmio do século, e isso o incomodou.

— Apenas relaxe, garoto. Não estamos mais em guerra e você é um homem livre. Aproveite. – ela deu um tapinha na mão dele por cima da mesa, depois pensou melhor e acrescentou – e se resigne com o fato de que continuará cobrindo os bailes de Natal e as viagens à Hogsmead, porque você vai perder.

Severo revirou os olhos, decidindo que essa loucura já tinha ido longe demais. Ele saiu furioso da sala da diretora, trombando com Lupin na porta.

— Severo, está tudo bem?

— Cuide da sua vida, Lupin. – ele sussurrou, irritado, não dando chance do homem responder.

— O que aconteceu? – Remus olhou divertido para Minerva, e perguntou, apontando para onde o Snape havia passado.

Minerva balançou a cabeça, tirando os óculos para esfregar os olhos cansados: - Ele está apenas irritado consigo mesmo, Remus.

— Tem a ver com quem estou pensando? – Remus sorriu, compreensivo.

— Quem mais seria? O homem não pode ver um palmo a frente do nariz. Juro, não sei como duas pessoas tão inteligentes podem ser tão idiotas. – Lupin gargalhou, aceitando uma torrada da diretora. – Mas vamos ao que interessa. Ainda vai ajudar?

Servindo-se de uma xícara de chá, Lupin olhou para a diretora e finalmente disse: - É só dizer o plano.

...

A sala dos professores estava toda decorada para o dia, mas diferente do Salão Principal, onde corações cor de rosa enchiam o teto e as paredes, a decoração era mais discreta. A luz era baixa, algumas velas pendiam no centro da mesa, e uma suntuosa refeição enfeitava o centro.

Hermione olhou de um lado para o outro, estranhando, e olhando novamente para a mesa ela observou que só tinham duas taças, dois pratos, dois talheres de cada tipo. Duas cadeiras.

— Mas o que? – ela deu vários passos para trás, preparada para sair, mas trombou com um Severo Snape muito mal-humorado no caminho.

Os dois caíram num emaranhado de membros direto no chão de pedra, chocados num primeiro momento até entenderem o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

— Hermione? Merlin! – ele rapidamente se colocou de pé, estendendo o braço e ajudando-a a se levantar. - Você está bem? Te machuquei? – ele envolveu o rosto dela com as duas mãos, colocando seu rosto tão perto dela que seus narizes quase se tocavam.

Hermione estremeceu com a aproximação, sentindo a boca secar com a sensação dos dedos dele tocando seu rosto. – Não, estou bem. Desculpe, praticamente me joguei em você. Não ouvi você chegando.

— Eu fiz uma entrada um pouco...

— Abrupta? – ela sorriu, sentindo um arrepio na espinha ao vê-lo sorrir em troca.

— Enfática. – ele respondeu, e Hermione riu ainda mais, dando um leve cutucão no ombro dele. O gesto os aproximou ainda mais, fazendo-os ofegar.

Eles ficaram totalmente perdidos um no outro pelo que pareciam horas, totalmente alheios ao fato de que a porta pela qual haviam entrado a pouco se fechara magicamente. Foi só quando um pequeno envelope fora jogado sobre a mesa que eles acordaram do transe, corados e ofegantes.

— O que é isso? – Severo finalmente pareceu se dar conta de que estavam completamente sozinhos no que deveria ser uma confraternização entre os professores. Todos eles.

— Era exatamente o que estava pensando quando você chegou. Estamos atrasados quase vinte minutos e não tem ninguém aqui. Estava justamente saindo e-

— O que? – Severo seguiu o olhar dela até a porta.

— Essa porta não estava fechada. – ela franziu a testa, curiosa. Severo se adiantou e tentou abri-la de diversas maneiras, falhando miseravelmente.

— Minerva McGonagall, o que diabos você acabou de fazer? – Severo sussurrou para si mesmo, sabendo que poderia tentar mil feitiços diferentes e todos seriam inúteis. – _Bombarda Maxima_!

— Severo. – Hermione tentou acalmá-lo.

— Porra! – ele gritou, estremecendo logo em seguida. Ele sentiu a mão de Hermione tocando suavemente seu braço, e ele se virou para ela. – Peço desculpas. O dia foi cansativo, e não estou com disposição para brincadeiras estúpidas da equipe.

Hermione assentiu, sentindo-o se afastar para tentar novos feitiços. Ela se voltou para o pergaminho jogado na mesa e correu os olhos rapidamente pela letra da Minerva.

— Merlin – ela ofegou.

Severo parou ao lado dela, seus dedos se tocando quando ela o entregou o bilhete.

_Queridos professores,_

_Conheçam seu encontro às cegas desta noite._

_Hogwarts tem um grande prazer em oferecê-los este jantar para que possam ter uma noite de dia dos namorados agradável._

_P.s.: O feitiço só irá se desfazer quando vocês dois, idiotas, deixarem de andar em círculos e finalmente conversarem!_

_P.s.:2 Nem tentem abrir as janelas, também será inútil._

_Muito cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall, diretora de Hogwarts._

Severo jogou o pergaminho de volta na mesa, virando de costas para Hermione, que arriscou perguntar. – O que ela quis dizer com... bem, você sabe, conversarmos?

— Você realmente não tem ideia, não é?

Hermione sentiu todo o seu corpo gelar, porque ela tinha, sim, alguma suspeita. Mas não em relação aos sentimentos dele por ela. – Bem, eu...

— Minerva... está brincando de cupido esta noite. Bem, a um tempo agora. Ela sabe que eu – ele hesitou, nervoso, e ainda incapaz de olhar para ela. Hermione notou isso e andou até ele, olhando-o nos olhos.

— Não precisa continuar. Sinto muito por ter colocado você nessa posição – Hermione o cortou suavemente, olhando para os pés.

— Não foi você, Hermione, foi a diretora.

O tom brusco dele a pegou de surpresa, e Hermione quis chorar. Se ela pudesse sair da maldita sala, era o memento em que ela correria direto para o a Torre da Grifinória sem olhar para trás. Ela sentiu o queixo tremer, e os olhos arderem com as lágrimas contidas. Tudo que ela não precisava era chorar na frente dele.

— Sinto muito estragar sua noite. – sua voz era minúscula, e ela nem se esforçou para falar mais, porque provavelmente desabaria.

— Pare de pedir desculpas. – ele a cortou, mas desta vez suavemente. Ele parecia mais frustrado consigo mesmo. – Além do mais, se alguém deve pedir desculpas por ter começado isso, sou eu. Minerva, e suspeito que os outros também estejam envolvidos, perceberam que eu tenho... fortes sentimentos – ele fez uma careta pela sua incapacidade de articular melhor – em relação a você. Como eu não faria nada a respeito, ela decidiu agir. Sinto muito.

Severo arriscou um rápido olhar para ela, se arrependendo no mesmo segundo. Hermione estava claramente em choque, e ele estremeceu pelo constrangimento de toda a situação. E ele nem podia fugir! Era obrigado a ouvir a rejeição que certamente viria e compartilhar o mesmo espaço com ela. _Muito bem, Severo,_ ele pensou, com escárnio.

— Eu – Hermione tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. Se ela tinha entendido bem, o homem que ela era loucamente atraída o amava de volta e absolutamente todo o Reino Unido sabia, exceto eles mesmos?

Então ela fez a única coisa que podia naquele momento: riu. Não, gargalhou. Severo imediatamente olhou para ela como se ela fosse louca. – Posso saber o que é tão engraçado? – seu tom era seco, mas sua expressão estava ferida. Hermione imediatamente parou, chegando mais perto dele, até que seus pés se tocaram. Ele tentou se afastar, mas Hermione foi mais rápida, segurando-o pelas lapelas da longa capa preta.

— Não vá. – ela sussurrou, deslizando as mãos até o pescoço dele.

— Hermione, o que- ela o interrompeu escovando seus lábios nos dele. O toque foi suave, a mera sombra de um beijo, mas foi o suficiente para fazê-los ofegar. – Eu não entendo...

— Também tenho _fortes sentimentos_ em relação a você, professor Snape – ela sorriu, provocando-o.

— Desde quando? – ele estava em choque.

Hermione olhou timidamente para ele – Desde que eu voltei para lecionar.

— Mas eu era horrível com você!

— Você era brilhante. Claro, não percebei instantaneamente, e não foi até daquela vez em que voltamos do Três Vassouras que realmente percebi. Tudo com você é agradável. Não consigo mais me imaginar indo até o pub sem você do meu lado. Ou indo a Floreios e Borrões sem seus comentários irônicos. Para todas as coisas que me imagino fazendo no futuro, você está comigo. Só não achei que fosse recíproco. E na sexta-feira, quando –

— Eu te via nua – ele completou, finalmente assumindo o controle da situação.

— Bem, sim. Naquele momento, apesar do choque, eu queria que você me visse. Como mulher, e não como amiga.

— Acredite, eu vi. – ele piscou para ela, e Hermione quase perdeu a capacidade de se articular.

— No que você estava pensando? – ela riu, batendo suavemente no peito dele.

— Já disse – seus olhos brilharam divertidos para ela – pensei que fosse um aluno e...

— Não, quis dizer: o que você estava pensando que não se juntou a mim?

— Deuses, bruxa. – ele a puxou ainda mais para perto – Você não tem ideia do quanto eu queria fazer isso. Queria dar meia volta e fazer coisas muito inapropriadas com você.

— Defina muito inapropriadas.

— Para começar – ele sussurrou, mordiscando o lábio inferior dela – eu imaginei você montada no meu rosto, minha língua no centro da sua – ele cochichou a última parte no ouvido dela, e Hermione teve que se apoiar nele para manter-se de pé.

— Merlin – ela ofegou. E eu aqui achando que você não sentia nada romântico em relação a mim.

— Bruxa – Hermione sentiu o sorriso dele na sua pele – na minha mente você foi fodida de diferentes maneiras. Quer saber alguns dos cenários impróprios que a minha mente imaginou com você?

— Eu – ela engoliu em saco, incapaz de formular uma resposta. Severo riu, um som tão macio quanto veludo.

— Vou tomar isso como um ‘sim’. Sempre detestei reuniões escolares, por motivos óbvios. Mas nos últimos dois anos eu passei a ansiar tremendamente. Sabe por quê? – Hermione negou, fechando os olhos para sentir os lábios dele no seu pescoço – Porque você insistia em sentar do meu lado, e eu passava as duas horas seguintes sentindo o seu perfume e olhando para os seus seios.

— Você disse que eu tenho seios lindos. – ela provocou, corando.

— Perfeitos. Nunca vi nada mais bonito. – ele concordou, continuando – Ficava imaginando como seria tocá-la, beijá-la, sentir sua pele na minha. Imaginando como seria estar dentro de você.

— Merlin, Severo! – ela ofegou, tentando fazer sua mente funcionar – Eu quero que seja real. Agora.

— Não seja por isso – ele a pegou no colo, segurando a bunda dela com força para levá-la até o sofá. – Quero você por tanto tempo que não sei como não enlouqueci, estando tão perto sem poder fazê-la minha.

— Agora você me tem, e eu tenho você. Temos todo o tempo do mundo. – ela tocou a bochecha dele suavemente, puxando-o para um beijo avassalador.

Hermione sentiu o membro duro dele cutucando a sua coxa, e ela abriu as pernas para aninhá-lo em seu colo. Não era a posição mais confortável, visto que eles estavam no sofá, mas ainda era o paraíso. Hermione estava perdida na sensação deliciosa que era tê-lo em cima dela até que ele parou o beijo, olhando-a seriamente. – Algo errado?

— Está tudo perfeito, só não imaginava que a levaria pela primeira vez no sofá da sala dos professores. – ele deu a ela um sorriso tímido.

— Eu não me importo, Severo. Só quero estar com você. Eu te amo. – ela não pretendia se declarar assim, mas não se importava. Eles estavam dançando em torno um do outro a tempo suficiente.

— Também amo você, Hermione. Tudo que eu quero é você. – Severo se rendeu a ela, e juntos, tiveram uma noite de dia dos namorados inesquecível no velho sofá, que eles certamente fariam questão de relembrar nos vários anos que se seguiriam.

Sempre.

...

Na sala da diretora, vários professores riam e comemoravam o sucesso da missão. E uma Minerva muito satisfeita – e aliviada – comemorava não só o fato de dois queridos amigos estarem felizes um com o outro, mas também por ter ganho a aposta. Merlin a livrasse do desastre logístico de encaixar outro professor nas viagens a Hogsmead.

Um dia dos namorados inesquecível, de fato.

...

**Author's Note:**

> E aí, gostaram? Comentem!
> 
> O tema do desafio era: Severo deveria saber melhor do que apostar qualquer coisa com a Minerva, mas dessa vez ela foi longe demais.
> 
> Itens: em que Severo Snape precisa ir a um encontro as cegas por ter perdido uma aposta para a diretora Minerva.


End file.
